1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a roof assembly and, in particular, to a roof assembly is adapted to be firmly mounted on a storage cart.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various stated conventional storage carts has at least one removable drawer for receiving objects, and removable casters providing easy mobility. The storage cart is foldable or removable for easy storage or transport. Therefore, due to the widespread use of the storage carts, reducing manufacturing costs and maintaining the structural strength of the storage cart are desirously solved.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,798,343, Wang and U.S. Patent No. D303,444, Yoshikawa both disclose a top panel mounted on a storage cart. However, the vast majority of the top panel is made of a metal plate to be formed one-piece structure with surface treatments thereon, such as electroplate. Then the top panel is punched to form holes therein. However, such conventional top panel formed with surface treatments to prevent rust and punched holes are too many manufacturing processes and drastically increase manufacturing costs.
Moreover, if the weight of the top panel is too heavy over than the structural strength of the storage cart, the storage cart can not withstand the weight of the top panel and has the possibility of disintegration. Additionally, the weight of the top panel is too heavy for hard assembling and transporting.
Furthermore, the top panel is directly bent its two opposite edges to form two arc portions, and the storage cart must includes two additional cylindrical supports for attached and supporting the two arc portions of the top panel. Such connection between the storage cart and the top panel is not a firmly and securely contact, rather than a high reliability of the connection method.
The present invention is, therefore, intended to obviate or at least alleviate the problems encountered in the prior art.